


Косяк

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Сернандо (Нандо и Серхио) — пейринг, заключенный на небесах [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Тут такое дело. Мы зарекались писать по этому пейрингу, но тут нам на глаза попалась вот эта долбаная пикча.https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/0/4/3304459/85976978.jpgИ мы увидели на ней вот эти долбаные кольца.https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/0/4/3304459/85976982.jpgВ общем, несколько последних дней мы только и делали, что копали. И вот что выкопали. Во-первых, это кольца выпендристой итальянской ювелирной фирмы bvlgari. Во-вторых, сами кольца недешёвые, поскольку вот эти камешки — это бриллианты. В-третьих, они обручальные. У Серхио мужской вариант этой пары украшений, у Фернандо — женский.Вот только пусть попробует нам кто-то сказать, что это просто обручальные кольца, которые законно носят женатые мужчины. Мы и сами знаем, дайте подрочить.Ещё фото фигурантов, чтобы веселее читалось.https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/0/4/3304459/85976988.jpghttps://a.radikal.ru/a34/1810/b8/791c03e325cf.gifhttps://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/0/4/3304459/85976999.jpghttps://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/0/4/3304459/85977011.jpghttp://mm.servidornoticias.com/photos/w_720/70a/14419952w.jpg
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Series: Сернандо (Нандо и Серхио) — пейринг, заключенный на небесах [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939972
Kudos: 2





	Косяк

**Author's Note:**

> Я тут только в соавторстве и основной автор: Tod in Venedig.

Кажется, на кольца первым обратил внимание Фернандо.

— Только идиот может купить такую обручальную пару, — бросил он вскользь, проходя мимо витрины.

— Почему? — замедлил шаг Серхио и остановил Фернандо, ухватив его за край футболки.

— Нууу... — Фернандо пожал плечами. — Слишком дорого, слишком вызывающе и слишком демонстративно, чтобы показать свою любовь.

— И что в этом плохого? — поинтересовался Серхио.

— Всего слишком, понимаешь? — терпеливо начал объяснять Фернандо. — Бросается в глаза. Всем сразу заметно, что ты придурок.

— То есть, по-твоему, выставлять свою любовь напоказ — это быть придурком? — уточнил Серхио.

Фернандо снова пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. Серхио размышлял над его словами два дня, а на третий отправился в магазин.

— Я придурок, — сказал он, протягивая Фернандо открытую коробочку. — Выходи за меня.

— Я знаю, — ответил Фернандо. — Мне нужно подумать. Я ведь уже женат.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Серхио. — Думаешь, это имеет для меня какое-то значение?

— Для тебя — нет, — с уверенностью кивнул Фернандо. — Но, конечно, я не устою перед таким предложением. Как представлю тебя у алтаря в белом подвенечном платье...

— Вообще-то я думал, что это я буду переносить тебя через порог нашего номера в отеле. 

— Ну, это же ты у нас придурок, а не я.

— Уверен?

— Да. Я ни за что на это не соглашусь. 

— Почему?

— Ну, представь: у нас игра через два дня, а я лежу в гипсе.

— Ты думаешь, я не в состоянии переволочь через порог какие-то 78 рыжих килограммов?

— Я даже думать об этом не собираюсь... Руки убери... 

— Я оскорблён, твою мать. И мне теперь самому интересно, уроню я тебя или нет. Давай попробуем.

— Мы уже в номере.

— Что тебе мешает снова выйти и потренироваться? Трусишь?

— Я? Да. Ну, хорошо. Ты же всё равно не отвяжешься?

— Нет.

— Но если в гипсе после этого будешь ты, ко мне никаких претензий.

— Никаких, клянусь матерью. Кольцо-то надень.

— Я ещё не решил... Дай мне время.

— Трёх минут хватит? 

— Я думаю...

— Так. Я уже начинаю нервничать... Мне стать на одно колено?

— Неплохо было бы... Знаешь, ты отлично выглядишь в этой позе...

— Камеру убери, скотина!

— Спокойно! Я ведь могу и передумать...

— Только попробуй! Я тебе так рожу начищу... 

— Я думаю... 

— Всё ещё? Что, снова на колени становиться?

— Я думаю, какое выбрать...

— Оу... Это означает «да»? Постой... Что значит «какое выбрать»?

— Ну... В этой паре женское и мужское...

— Ну... Я подумал... А как же?.. Хотя, конечно... Эээ... Бросим жребий?..

— Не будем полагаться на случай. Если пронесёшь меня через порог и не уронишь, получишь мужское.

— А если уроню?

— Получишь в зубы.

— Понял. Я готов.

— Я тоже. Неси.

Через пятнадцать минут Серхио без футболки лежал на постели, любуясь широким кольцом на безымянном пальце, а Фернандо растирал ему плечо.

— Доволен? — усмехнулся Фернандо.

— Да! — кивнул Серхио. Рот у него был до ушей.

— Но ты сфолил, свинья! Хрена бы ты меня удержал, если бы не уткнулся плечом в косяк! Вот так тебе и надо...

— Я сфолил??? Это что, на меня похоже? Это ты сфолил! Нечего было так ёрзать у меня на руках... Ещё и в шею мне дышал... Эй, осторожнее!.. У меня ранение!.. Не так сильно! Ты что делаешь?..

— Снимаю кольцо... Мешает...

— Не смей! Надень немедленно! Я пострадал из-за того, чтобы видеть его на твоём пальце.

— Царапины останутся... От бриллиантов...

— Пусть! Когда ты снимешь это кольцо, ты меня забудешь...

— Ты мексиканских сериалов насмотрелся? — насмешливо изгибает уголок рта Фернандо.

Его ладонь осторожно массирует плечо круговыми движениями, передвигается к напряжённым, чётко очерченным мышцам на груди. Серхио лежит, затаив дыхание.

— Хорошо, когда у тебя есть лучший друг, — произносит он, не отводя взгляд от лица Фернандо. — Тем более, когда твой лучший друг — Эль Ниньо — уже сейчас почти легенда...

Легенда смешно морщит нос, робко выглядывает из-под соломенных беспутных прядей и улыбается. 

— Идеальный, — говорит Серхио, и ладонь Фернандо замирает на его груди. — Плохо, когда у тебя стояк каждый раз, когда твой идеальный лучший друг… что угодно: подходит, поднимает руку в приветствии, вздыхает, а пару раз, когда вы ели эскимо после кинотеатра, тебе приходилось убегать в общественный — бррр — туалет, потому что ну, нельзя же так... Вот и сейчас...

— Чехо... — негромко произносит Фернандо, отводя взгляд. — Не надо...

— Нет, постой, это еще не дно. Дно, когда твой идеальный лучший друг, на которого у тебя каменный стояк в любое время дня и ночи, видит это и деликатно отводит глаза. 

Фернандо отдёргивает руку, поднимается с постели и, отойдя к окну, упирается лбом в стекло. 

— Хотя нет, — бесстрастно продолжает Серхио, словно лёжа на приёме у психоаналитика. — И это еще не предел. Когда твой идеальный лучший друг видит твой идеально каменный стояк, который не скрыть шортами, отводит глаза в сторону и вдруг, вроде бы заинтересовавшись чем-то за окном, опирается на подоконник, отклячив чертов идеальный зад, а потом стреляет глазами из-за плеча и абсолютно, сука, невинно, облизывает только что оцарапанный палец. Ты стоишь как дурак, как последний кретин, на шортах расплывается мокрое пятно, на губах — имбецильная улыбка, а твой лучший идеальный друг, долбаный Эль Ниньо, посасывая палец, спокойно предлагает: «Может, сегодня останемся в номере?»

— Один раз только и было... — подаёт голос Фернандо.

— Мне, знаешь ли, и одного раза хватило... Точнее... — Серхио усаживается на постель. — Не хватило... И как дальше переносить твои блядские улыбочки? 

Фернандо оборачивается, смотрит из-под ресниц, покусывая нижнюю губу, будто обдумывая следующий шаг, затем усаживается на широкий подоконник. 

— Не сказал бы, что тебе это не нравится, Чехо... — Он слегка раздвигает ноги и выгибается.

— Вот же шлюха... — выдыхает Серхио, подхватывается с постели и, в одну секунду оказавшись у окна, крепко обхватывает запястья Фернандо, переплетая его руки у себя на шее. — Я от этого с ума схожу...

***

Услужливый и злопамятный Гугл подсовывает ему фотки с Нандо, хотя этот запрос он не вводил уже… а трудно даже вспомнить, сколько времени. Нандо жмет руку какому-то японцу, Нандо позирует в новой, какой-то блеклой футболке. Нандо победно вскидывает руки на поле. Нандо-Нандо-Нандо... и почти всегда, даже если не смотреть на экран, там блестит искра... Кольцо...

«Когда ты снимешь это кольцо, ты меня забудешь...» — Серхио смотрит на собственные татуированные пальцы. Мда. Забудешь, как же. Его кольцо лежит в ящике стола. Он с удовольствием обвешивается побрякушками, но вот беда — это ведь не побрякушка... но… Но…

***

Нандо смотрит очередной матч Реала. Бланкос летят в пропасть, и смотреть на это больно — и не смотреть нельзя. Это как наблюдать падение машины с обрыва в слоу-мо, как завороженно ждать, когда на палец упадет лезвие кухонного ножа, потому что движение уже не остановить, как… как оказаться на пути Серхио Рамоса, когда он защищает родные ворота.. Кстати, хреново защищает... Нандо трет скулу и привычно чувствует саднящую боль. Конечно... Бриллианты царапаются. От всего красивого вечно одни неприятности. На экране как раз Серхио крупным планом закрывает лицо ладонями. Кольца нет. Ну правильно. Кто надевает украшения на игру? Но Нандо знает, что кольца нет и ни на одной из фоток, которые подсовывает ему Гугл в ответ на привычный запрос. Зато на безымянном пальце белеет полоска пластыря. Нандо хочется думать, что это знак специально для него... 

А что ему еще остается? 

Разве что посмотреть мексиканский сериал.


End file.
